Trust
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: A new girl arrives at the dumping ground and acts really sweet getting along with everyone. As Liam and Johnny start falling for her Frank notices some strange things about this girl. What is really behind those blue eyes and that fair hair. Is she someone to Trust?
1. From the Beginning

**I've written it so Elektra had come earlier that day.**

 **Erin's POV**

I walk up to the big building with a red door and repeat in my head, just act nice, just act nice. My social worker Emma knocks on the door and a large, foreign, colourful lady answers the door.

"Hi Emma, Gina Conway." Gina greets, "And you must be Erin Smart. Nice to meets you" I put on a false smile and shake her hand. "Come in" she beckons.

"As you can see you've not really landed here at the best of times as we've just reopened after a resident fell off the roof." She explained.

"Oh, are they alright." I asked, actually quite curious.

"Her name's Lily Kettle and she's getting better now, coming out of hospital today and being fostered by Cam."

"Who's Cam?" I asked.

"One of our careworker's adoptive Mum."

I had lots of thoughts going through my head, what's the careworker's name, why is she adopted, would she want to talk about it, did she live here, does Lily remember me, how are Poppy and Rosie?

Yes as you can probably tell, I know Lily, Poppy and Rosie.

 **Flashback**

I lived on the floor below them in the same flat when I was little. My parents knew that Steve, their Dad, was drinking because of their Mum's death but didn't bother about it. I was the one, when I heard a massive bang and Rosie crying, Don't Daddy, please, don't, that called the hospital explained what had happened and said they shouldn't go back to him. I kinda saved them. As I was really close friends with them, my parents let me go to the hospital with them and sit with Poppy to comfort her. When Poppy and Lily woke up I explained what had happened and said some weepy goodbyes but I knew I was doing the right thing then watched as they were driven out of my life.

It was only until a few weeks later that I was chucked out of my home with my most precious stuff and a blanket wearing one set of clothes because my parents had still kept quite a good friendship with Steve, but when he found out I had called the hospital to take the girls away he started to be horrible to my parents. As my parents never really had any other close friends they chucked me out so I wouldn't cause any more trouble between their friendships with Steve. They didn't even give me a coat. It was more my father's decision than my mother's. She gave me a big hug and lots of kisses and snuck some food and water into my backpack. I still love my mother and I know she couldn't do anything because father would hit her. He just told me I was worth nothing and he hoped that I'd die out on the streets you worthless little nuisance. I cried in my mother's arms and cried as I left the flat. She was crying to but Father just shut the door. I walked through the freezing cold weather conditions of late winter, rain and wind. I sat on a little seat that was sheltered under the climbing frame at the local park. I remembered my father pushing me on the swings as my mother took photos and when I was a baby he sat me on his knee and went down the slide together as mother laughed, taking more photos.

Curious to look through my bag even though I thought I knew what was in it I looked for something to do. I realized there was more stuff in it. I also realized it was my mother's giant rucksack which had my rucksack and all my precious things in it and some more stuff.

It had lots of clothes, food, water, my toothbrush and toothpaste, a raincoat and a big warm coat some of her necklaces and rings to remember her by, some money and a plastic container. I was curious what was in there. The plastic container had a lock, with a key in it that had a string attached to it. I unlocked the box and looked inside.

There was a letter and some photos. The photos were of lovely family times including the ones at the park and there was a letter that said:

 _Dear Erin_

 _I'm sorry that your father is chucking you out for the sake of friendship and if I could do something you know I would. I have given you some stuff to remember us by and all your precious things. I have given you stuff you will need; food clothes etc. I have also made sure that this box is big enough for you to put your precious thing and your money in there. There is about £2,000 in there if you need to buy anymore food etc._

 _I'm your mother and I love you very much and I will one day come and find you again I have already got my stuff sorted and it is hidden in secret for me to run away from him. I am going to get a new place on my own in Liverpool I think. I have all the family's money and I'm taking the car._

 _With lots of love_

 _Your mother, Linda Smart_

 _xxxxxx_

I clutched the letter and photos to my chest then organised my bag putting all my precious things and money in the box which I locked with the key and put it around my neck for safe keeping. Then I set off again. I decided I was going to head over to Liverpool so it would be easier for my mother to find me.

 **Flashback Over**

"Now that's the paperwork done would you like to meet the kids first or go and unpack in your room Erin?"

"Could I meet the kids please?"

 **Liam POV**

I was playing pool with Frank when Mike came into the room with a new girl. She looked quite pretty I have to say. I stared as Mike introduced her I think she noticed me staring so I snapped out of it apparently her name was Erin and we all had to be really nice.

 **Johnny POV**

I was watching TV when Mike came into the room with this fair looking new girl by his side. I stared. She was really quite nice looking for a care kid. She must have noticed me staring as looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

 **Elektra POV**

I was having a go at playing chess with Toby in the living room when Mike came in with this new girl. After Callie and her Cobra's had left they had become friends again. Apparently she was called Erin. I noticed the way Johnny was looking at her and sighed. Typical. Then I saw her look at Liam so I turned round and saw he had the same reaction. I felt quite jealous because I quite like Liam even though we are at each other's throats most of the time. I thought he liked me but this stupid new girl has changed everything.

 **Erin POV**

As I walked into the living room I saw everyone relaxing, being nice to each other, having fun. This is not what I expected. As Mike announced that my name was Erin and everyone had to be nice I saw this tall cute looking boy with chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair staring at me. I smiled then carried on looking round the room. I saw this other boy with a light hazel colour hair and brown eyes wearing a blue t-shirt who was also staring at me. I smiled at him then noticed other people in the room:

A pink girl called Carmen

A blue girl called Elektra

A small boy called Harry

His stuffed toy called Jeff

An older girl with crazy curls hair called Sapphire

A small blonde girl called Tee

A blonde haired MUFC boy called Frank

The boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes called Liam

The hazel haired boy wearing the blue t-shirt called Johnny

A smart boy with black curly hair clutching a notebook scribbling called Gus.

And by then I had lost count. There was also the Careworkers

A middle aged man called Mike

A colourful Caribbean lady who answered the door called Gina

And a young black haired woman called Tracy.

Gus came up to me and told me it was time for my tour I agreed and started to follow him. Tracy came up to me and said "Don't talk on his tour and don't ever write in his notebooks." I thanked her and carried on walking. Everyone wondered up to their rooms and I guess they had to be in there for the tours.

Gus took me round the house and showed me into the rooms until we came to a bare room with white walls and bare carpet.

"Your tour ends here, in your room" Gus said as he walked out and shut the door.


	2. W is for War

**Erin POV**

It's been 3 days since I first arrived and to be honest, the dumping ground is really starting to feel like home.

"LUNCH!" Gina screamed.

I heard lots of feet, along with my own, banging down the stairs, heading down to the kitchen where lunch was sitting waiting on the table to be eaten. Unfortunately it wouldn't get eaten today.

"What's this Gina?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to luxury fast food like pizza, coke, fries." Liam added

"Mike and I have agreed on changing your diet to a healthy eating system." Gina stated as most of us groan.

"What about Tracy" I questioned.

"I'm with you guys" Tracy said, shocking us all as she was a careworker.

"Tracy" Mike moaned.

"I'm sorry but this happened when Nathan tried to cook us stuff like this years ago. Trust me, it was disgusting!" Tracy agreed.

"It's says so in your book chapter 10 page 573." Gus confirmed.

"Well I'm sorry but this is all we're gonna cook ya!" Gina snapped before leaving the room. Mike made a hopeful face before we all crossed our arms frowning, shaking our heads. He walked out in an exaggeratedly sad way.

"Ok, so just to confirm, who thinks it's unfair to eat this rubbish" Tracy asked. Liam, Frank, Elektra, Carmen, Saff, Tracy, Lily and I all put our hands up. Tee was about to but Johnny stopped her.

"Johnny! You have to let Tee make her own decisions!" Tracy argued.

Tee put her hand up.

"Gus, take notes!" Tracy said, "So that makes 9 that think this food is about as bad as cowpats, and 4 that don't."

"5!" shouted Harry "Jeff doesn't think it's bad either."

"Can you 4 please explain why they are letting this protest down?!" Carmen asked, annoyed.

"CARMEN" Tracy exclaimed.

"Healthy food is good to keep you healthy. If you eat as much junk food as you do you will all be very fat and very unhealthy." Gus explained.

"We agree don't we Toby" Johnny said.

"Yeah" said Toby.

"Harry, why don't you come and have some nice tasty food with us?" Sapphire asked.

"I can't, Jeff likes this food so I have to eat it so Jeff can eat it." Harry persuaded.

"Surely Jeff would like to try somethin' new?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I mean, fries are kind of vegetables, they're potatoes."

"Yeah drenched in fat and covered in salt, healthy" Johnny added sarcastically.

"That's not healthy, it's extremely unhealthy!" Gus corrected.

"He's being sarcastic Gus" Tracy said.

"I'll only eat the food that Jeff likes." Harry said his voice raising.

"Come on you 3" Johnny started only to be interrupted by Harry.

"4!" Harry insisted "Jeff"

"Just come on!" Toby whined. They stormed out of the room with Johnny finishing:

"This is war!" he declared in a menacing tone as he joined them.

 **In the attic**

"So, just remind me why we need to meet in the attic Elektra?" Tracy asked, confused.

"Because this is a private place where the others won't hear what we plan. Also because I heard they were meeting in the office so I hid one of those baby monitors in the plant pot so it would be safer for us to listen to what they are planning!" Elektra grinned out she showed the other monitor from her pocket.

"We'll be ready for anything" I giggled.

"Wait where'd you get that anyway?" asked Liam.

"Doesn't matter, Gus scheduled their meetings every 2 hours. The first one's at 10am and the last one's at 6pm." We meet here and have our meetings at the same time so we can listen to what they plan before we plan our own." Elektra smiled.

 **Cliffhanger. I don't really do any of them much eh?**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
